Revival 9
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- From: Daniel (Conn) Date: Tue Oct 1 19:19:32 1996 Folder: 0 Message: 2 Status: Unread Subject: HEY! --------------------------------------------------------------------------- Where are you dude? I've been looking ALL OVER! --------------------------------------------------------------------------- You move north to the Main Lobby - First Floor... Main Lobby - First Floor This is a spacious, circular room. An Autobot symbol is displayed high on the far wall. In the center of the room is a large computer terminal, one of several places which Teletran-2 is readily accessible. Contents: Mischief, Daniel Mischief smiles at Daniel. "Yup, even saw him last night....Of course, he wasn't too happy. Mischief says, "Speak of the devil" Daniel doesn't even see Hot Rod come in at first. He's too busy celebrating Mischief looks sideways at Hot Rod. Daniel says, "Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes! He's BACK!" Hot Rod wanders in rubbing vaguely at his shoulder, glancing up at Mischief's voice. "What-- oh, uh... hi, Daniel...." Daniel spins and see's Hot Rod. His eyes light up with utter glee as he launches himself across the room towards Hot Rod. Daniel says, "YOU'RE BACK!" Hot Rod looks away shifting his weight, sheepishly embarrassed. Mischief can't help but grinning.:forces some semblence of the old grin. "Uhm.. yeah, I guess so." Daniel hugs Hot Rod's leg tightly as if he doesn't want to let go. Daniel says, "Yesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" Hot Rod forces some semblence of the old grin. "Uhm.. yeah, I guess so." Daniel looks up at Hot Rod, pure joy shining from his face. "Welcome home!" Hot Rod relaxes into a slightly more natural smile, "Uh, you can let go my leg, I'm not going anywhere." Daniel looks embarrased as he releases you. "Um, sorry bout that. I kinda forgot.. I mean, I ... Oh bother...." Spike has arrived. Spike says, "Hot..Rod??" Hot Rod finds himself grinning despite himself and drops to one knee, extending his forearm. "Yeah, yeah, take it easy, kiddo. Now c'mere, since when don't I warrant a real hug, huh?" Daniel reaches for Hot Rod to give him a real hug, excited beyond belief. Spike looks stunned like a deer in a car headlight. Daniel says, "You're back! You're back!" Trailbreaker walks in, smirking. Mischief says, "Hi, Trailbreaker!" Mischief bounces over to see Trailbreaker. Autobot = Message: 3/28 Posted Author Second Message Tue Oct 01 Optimus Prime ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Optimus Prime stands before the console looking pretty healthy as far as you can tell. His face wears a serious expression as he starts speaking. "Greetings, Fellow Autobots. As some of you know, and doubtless the rest of you will discover, Rodimus Prime has asked me to take command of the Autobot Army and has surrendered the Matrix to me. Currently, he is Hot Rod and wishes to stay Hot Rod. I understand that this period of adjustment from one leader to the next will be difficult, but please bear with me. Currently, we have a number of problems in front of us, especially the Decepticons. I would like a report from each member of the Chain of Command, Division Heads included, on what you currently have in process and how your progress on those jobs are. Please make sure to keep me updated with anything that happens, as well as all Autobots posting to Teletran any and all reports and occurances of things that happen. After I have scanned the reports, I will re-arrange assignments and duties as necessary and we can start our real mission of protecting the universe and earth from the Decepticon Threat. Till all are one, my friends." He then sends the message to Cybertron/Iacon and then turns off the recording. Trailbreaker smirks, "Hi Mischief." Mischief asks TB how things on Cybertron are going without her. Trailbreaker says, "Its all gone to riots, Mischief. With you gone, I don't know how long it will be before the planet self-destructs." Mischief sighs and supposes she better go back to save the planet. Trailbreaker smiles. Hot Rod glances up from his kneeling position on the floor, "Good thing I'm not there, then.. only hasten the process." Daniel says, "Now we can go fishing and camping and cruising and all sorts of things, Hot Rod!" Mischief smiles sweetly at Rod. Trailbreaker grins. Mischief boingy, boingy, boingies around the room. Mischief pounces on the oldtimer. Daniel says, "You would never destroy the planet, Hot Rod. I mean, you practically saved it, and the rest of the universe!" You say, "Well, not all at ONCE.." With a grin, Mischief whirls and collapses into a shiny Dodge Viper. Her engine hums pleasantly while the faint whine of the turbo slowly becomes audible. Dodge Viper screeches away from TB. The Dodge Viper launches itself into the air and quickly rearranges itself into Mischief. Daniel says, "Man, Oh man, ohman! I can't believe you did it! I can't believe you're back! THANK YOU!" Hot Rod smile fades slightly. "Yeah, I don't really believe it either... most people haven't been quite so.. enthusiastic." Daniel says, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Mischief vows to keep her mouth shut today. Hot Rod starts to tighten his grip around Daniel's back, letting up quickly before he can accidentally hurt him. "You didn't." Hot Rod mutters to Daniel, "... only one who... tried..." You whisper "In fact, you're about the only one who hasn't tried to today." to Daniel. Daniel hugs Hot Rod again, this time tighter. Daniel mutters to Hot Rod, "I... never intentionally... to... You know... right?... best... always" Daniel whispers "I would never intentionally do that to you. You know that, right? I mean... You're my best friend. Now and always" Trailbreaker smirks, "He's Hot Rod, not Spike, Daniel." Hot Rod grins slyly. "What about Sydney?" Daniel blushes in embarressment and pulls away. "She's a friend. A nice friend.." You say, "Uh-huh." Double-Take enters from the Main Lobby - Second Floor above. Daniel glances back and forth between you all, his face as red as a fire engine. "She's just a frined! Honest!" Double-Take says, "Hey, guys..." Mischief snickers. Double-Take looks over to Hot Rod, suprised for a second, but quickly snaps back into composure. "Yeah, sure she's just a friend *wink*" You say, "Y'know, Dan, I *really* didn't think it was possible, but you're doing a pretty good impression of my paint job, there.." Trailbreaker smirks, "And if you're out in the sun too long, you'll get mine." Daniel gets redder if that's possible. Double-Take says, "Whoa, hold it there, Dan, or you might get blue like me." Daniel says, "Oh, Man!!!" You say, "She's a man?" Double-Take shudders, "Oh, that's sick." You say, "Only to you, Double-Take." Trailbreaker chuckles, "Hot Rod: a kind and caring soul." You say, "Oh, shut up." Double-Take snickers. Double-Take burps, "Ugh, I should _not_ have had that last enerjolt." Daniel seems to relax a little now that the spotlight seems to be off him. His face coloring starts going back to normal. Double-Take drops Turbo-Hound. Turbo-Hound jumps out, chewing a rubber ball. Mischief oooohssss at the turbo-hound. Double-Take says, "Farley, what are you DOING here?" Double-Take says, "Geez, thought I had one of the pilots take you back to Cybertron..." Turbo-Hound arfs playfully and almost defiantly. Mischief giggles and casts a holo of a HUGE Ravage. Turbo-Hound EEEEEEEPS and runs off to hide behind one of the TF-sized chairs. Mischief giggle, giggle giggles. Double-Take sighs, "Scared of his own shadow, I'm afraid." The holo Ravage smiles, then disappears. Turbo-Hound peeks out cautiously. Daniel moves over towards Hot Rod, and whispers in his ear Mischief looks over at the turbo-hound. Daniel mutters to Hot Rod, "... need... to... up for you... the others... know..... what... you... decision... well,... term... anyway...." Daniel whispers "If you need anyone to stand up for you against the others and all... Well, you know.. That's what friends do. I think you made the right decision... Course, I'm bi.. um, well, I'm ... I can't remember the term for it, but anyway. You know what I mean" Turbo-Hound looks cautiously up at Mischief. Mischief reaches out to pat the turbo-hound. Turbo-Hound drools appreciatively, wagging his tail. Mischief ewwwwsss and wipes away the drool. Turbo-Hound continues to drool. Double-Take watches with mild ammusement. Hot Rod nods to Daniel. "Yeah, I know." He glances over at the drooling dog, then drops his hand and taps Daniel on the back, "So you coming or what?" Mischief tries to coax the turbo-hound into drooling on TB. Turbo-Hound wanders over to Hot Rod and sniffs him. Trailbreaker says, "Hey, keep that thing away from me!" Daniel says, "Coming where?" Daniel smiles at the turbo-hound Sunstreaker enters from the Entrance to Autobot City to the west. Double-Take says, "We're going somewhere? Can I come too? CanIcanIcanI?" Sunstreaker zooms past you all Sunstreaker leaves to the Repair Bay to the south. You say, "Ah, geez, and here I thought you wanted to spend time with me.. I'm hurt, Dan. I'm really hurt." Hot Rod grins. Hot Rod transforms into what can only be called a high-tech, flaming.. car. Turbo-Hound grins stupidly, and sllluuurrrpps Daniel. You say, "Get in." Double-Take says, "Can I come too?" Double-Take makes a sad puppy face. Daniel yippies! and grabs his hoverboard so he can go cruising with Hot Rod Flaming Car chuckles, "Double-Take, get a life..." Double-Take says, "I sold it for 25 credits at the sprocket." Double-Take grins. Trailbreaker receives a radio transmission. Daniel hops in Hot Rod. Daniel says, "Let's Roll Out!" Trailbreaker smirks, "Ooh, bad deal, Double-take, I got 50 for mine, and I just sit in Iacon." Double-Take quotes, "Y'all come back now, y'hear?" Mischief wonders if she were older than 3 that she could sell her life. Double-Take says, "And I didn't have much choice... I kinda got a rather big bar bill... *really fast* 10000 credits." Flaming Car kicks up full throttle and peels out sharply. "Yeah, right, Double-Take.." You move west to the Entrance to Autobot City... Entrance to Autobot City Eject enters from the Landing Pad to the north. Daniel says, "YEEEE HA!!!!" Flaming Car cuts sideways sharply around Eject and barrels out the main gates. You move west to the Outskirts of San Francisco... Outskirts of San Francisco You say, "So where to, Cap'n?" Daniel says, "ANYWHERE! Let's travel!" Flaming Car chuckles and hits the blower, exploding out of the front gates and hitting the road up to the mountains at an entirely unsafe speed. You move north to the Rocky Mountains... Rocky Mountains The entire range of the Rocky mountains in this area is most majestic. Where the two plates smashed together millions of years ago, now this line of nature's strength stands. The sheer jagged shards of rock reach up into the air, towering over anything and everything around them. The fact that a relativly small race such as humans could conquer their hieghts is a testament to their tenacity. The criss-crossing roads across the ranges of the trees and cliffs are a reminder of their triumphs here. The winds are generally strong and plowing, making flight difficult close to the mountains. Daniel says, "This is so COOL!" Daniel leans out of the window and starts shouting with joy, flapping his arms in the air Flaming Car hits a sharp bend in the path and banks sharply into it, nearly perpendicular to the road for several seconds before coming out of the curve and shifting trajectory, prefectly balanced.. for once. Daniel yells with glee as he gets tossed around a bit. He thinks this is sooo fun. You say, "Best part about the whole thing--" he swerves around another bend-- "don't have to deal with that stupid trailer." Daniel says, "Was it in your way? It looked cool." You say, "Made it impossible to drive the way I wanted to.. all that mass, I'd roll in a second." You say, "You really think it was cool?" Daniel says, "I think everything about you is cool." Daniel says, "Even when you were Rodimus." Flaming Car hehs, "Gee, even then, huh? Come on, I wasn't THAT bad." Daniel says, "No, you weren't bad at all..." You move south to the Environs of San Francisco... Outskirts of San Francisco Eject shrugs. "Well, maybe next time..." Dodge Viper looks at Rod. "If there is a next time." Eject nods at Hot Rod, looking over his 'new' body. You say, "Next time what?" Dodge Viper smiles. "How was the butterfly? The Dodge Viper launches itself into the air and quickly rearranges itself into Mischief. Mischief grins herselfly. Eject shrugs and motions toward Mischief. "Something about a paint bomb in your office." Hot Rod considers, "You know, if I weren't such a nice guy I'd really have to kill you for that." Mischief looks innocent. Mischief says, "Anyone see it?" Eject shakes his head. You say, "Well, Optimus.." Mischief sighs. She'd hoped there'd be more witnesses. You say, "I wouldn't try it on him if I were you." Mischief looks thoughtful. "No, I was thinking more about energon bows for his antenna. Mischief says, "Maybe change his austere appearance?" You say, "Uhh... I don't think I need to hear any more of this..." Mischief looks kind of sad. "He's too nice... I don't think I will. You say, "If it happens, I wasn't involved -- what, I'm not nice enough?" Mischief smiles at Rod. "There's something about you that says, "mess with me."" You say, "Oh, gee, thanks." Mischief giggles. "I imagine it's that *horrendous* spoiler of yours." You say, "Hey!" Mischief muses to herself..."Kind of LOOKS like a butterfly...." Hot Rod smiles dryly, "Okay, fine, I don't have to listen to this.." Mischief looks around and transforms. With a grin, Mischief whirls and collapses into a shiny Dodge Viper. Her engine hums pleasantly while the faint whine of the turbo slowly becomes audible. Metroplex You head towards the Entrance to Autobot City.... You move east to the Main Lobby - First Floor... Main Lobby - First Floor Contents: Sunstreaker, Ultra Magnus, Turbo-Hound, Trailbreaker, Firestone, Sidearm Ultra Magnus says, "Firestone, drop him. If he decides to cause any further trouble I will deal with him, and I am not in a talking mood anymore" Firestone has a Sunstreaker stuffed under one arm. Magnus is lecturing the Sunstreaker. Ultra Magnus stands up and tries to visibly center his anger Firestone says, "Sure, but do you want his gun first?" Firestone says, "I don't want it." Hot Rod pauses in the doorway, takes note of the situation, and says... nothing. Sunstreaker says, "Great, I am surrounded not only by a wimp femme, a practical joking loser, and now that race car they call Hot Rod who used to be a real chump. Life sucks." Ultra Magnus says, "No, let him keep it. If I can't keep the peace within Autobot City, I'll be damned if I'm fit to keep Galvatron out." Sidearm nods politely. Firestone says, "Okay." Eject enters from the Entrance to Autobot City to the west. Firestone says, "Drop him or put him down?" Ultra Magnus says, "Whichever you feel necessary, although putting him down might go over better." Ultra Magnus receives a radio transmission. Firestone says, "Put him down, right." Firestone looks at Streaker. Firestone says, "You're ugly and your momma painted you funny." Hot Rod snorts. Sunstreaker says, "Especially since I can have a few rockets down your throat if you decide to ruin my paint job." Firestone places Streaker on the ground, and gives him back his pistol. Sunstreaker snatches his pulse gun, and quickly charges the energy down, since he won't be needing it now Ultra Magnus transmits a message via radio to Viper. Sunstreaker says, "You'll all regret this someday! All of you!" Trailbreaker smiles, "Of course, Sunstreaker." Eject looks at Sunstreaker strangely. Sunstreaker goes straight for the exit, hitting his shoulder hard against Hot Rod's before leaving. Ultra Magnus says, "Go and take a drive around the planet, come back when you've cooled down" Hot Rod mutters, "And they call me bad..." Sunstreaker says, "As for you practical joker, I wouldn't leave Autobot City for a long time, Ultra Magnus and that stupid femme can't protect you forever." Sunstreaker leaves to the Entrance to Autobot City to the west. Trailbreaker chuckles. "What a card." Transmission from Mischief: I called UM, but I forgot....Are you still in charge down here? Trailbreaker cringes as he hears his radio. Ultra Magnus says, "Trailbreaker, that wasn't funny." You transmit a message to Mischief: No. Firestone says, "True. Was a bit of a stretch." Transmission from Mischief: Oh, nevermind then.... Hot Rod glances at Trailbreaker and shrugs. Firestone says, "I think the look when I stuffed him under my arm was pretty good though, all things considered." You say, "Why, what'd he do?" Sidearm listens for a moment and then considers something. Trailbreaker says, "Oh, you know, he was just doing his Sunstreaker-thing." Eject says, "A human that I know told me that Streaker threatened to 'squish' him for some reason." Firestone says, "Errgh." Firestone says, "Hot Rod..." Firestone says, "You know, I think there's someone out there who'd really like to see you." You say, "Huh, who?" Firestone says, "Guess." Firestone offers Rod a TF sized fishing pole. Firestone says, "Found this is the storage closet." Hot Rod shrugs. "I dunno, I should probably talk to-- oh, ha ha." Firestone says, "I got to say, when he heard you were back..." Firestone says, "Gosh, I've never seen a human so happy." You say, "Yeah, I know. I just got back with him, actually..." Hot Rod flicks some stray mud off his arm. Firestone says, "He looked you up, then?" You say, "You could say that." Whiz has arrived. Whiz cruises out of the Repair Bay. "Heya, everybody." Eject nods. You say, "Hey, Whiz." Whiz says, "Hi shorty." Firestone says, "Hey, Whiz... How's it all?" Ultra Magnus says, "Hello, Whiz." Hot Rod keeps one arm tensed, ready to deflect a hand if his has to. Whiz grins. "Why so defensive?" Whiz says, "Soooo, kinda quiet around here tonight?" You say, "Who's defensive?" Whiz fakes a jab with pinching fingers, just to watch Hot Rod jump. Ultra Magnus says, "Sunstreaker blew up... after he was so happy he could hang around me." Whiz evades your grasp attack. Whiz ducks away from return grab with a chuckle. Hot Rod snaps his arm up, falling for the feint, then growls softly. Whiz says, "Somebody's too slow..." Ultra Magnus says, "I don't need this extra stress. I'm snapping too quickly, I doubt everything that's going on. It would be just _perfect_ if Galvatron attacked right now. At least I'd be out of my misery." Ultra Magnus heads off to the command center Whiz blinkblinks. Ultra Magnus leaves to the Command Center to the east. Whiz says, "Just when you think you've done your job, another gloomy leader comes along." Whiz sighs. You transmit a message to Ultra Magnus: I *could* say something here, but I'm too nice. Whiz says, "There ought to be some kind of mental health benefits plan that goes along with a CoC position." Transmission from Ultra Magnus: Gloat all you like, it can't make my day any worse. You transmit a message to Ultra Magnus: I'm not gloating. I'm just saying, take your problems and multiply it by ten or so. Whiz says, "Well, I guess a woman's work is never done. Think I should go after him?" Transmission from Ultra Magnus: Don't try to say this is what it was like being commander, I had the job at one time. That was simple compared to this You say, "No, hold off a minute.." Whiz says, "Gotcha." You transmit a message to Ultra Magnus: So what's the problem, then? Transmission from Ultra Magnus: Look, just don't worry about it. You wanted your freedom, go be free and enjoy it. Whiz loiters instead, contemplating plans to get her flight engines working. You transmit a message to Ultra Magnus: Magnus, I wanted OUT. That doesn't mean I don't care about anyone but myself. What's. The. Problem. Whiz taps figures in on a datapad and mutters under her breath about center of gravity. Transmission from Ultra Magnus: If you seriously want to talk come here. I can't voice this problem over insecure radio channels Hot Rod makes a face and starts abruptly toward the command center. Firestone says, "Magnus, if you need any assistance..." You move east to the Command Center... AC Command Center Once you enter this gigantic room, the first thing you notice is the big scanner sitting against the far wall. Looking like Teletran One's bigger cousin, the main computer that is Metroplex sits there checking the perimeter defenses of Autobot City. The gigantic viewer currently shows the exterior shot outside of Autobot City, a pastoral view of a wide plain surrounded by a large conifer forest. Several smaller monitors show different pictures, some of Earth by orbital satellite, others of various computer graphics, giving the viewer the current situation on Earth at a moment's notice. Next to the main computer is a FTL communications terminal used for talking to Cybertron, Junkion, and other worlds. It is linked to Blaster's main communications tower located upstairs. Along the other walls are assorted computer terminals that are used by individual Autobots for data processing and accessing information from the main computer core. On the wall to Metroplex's right is a large recently finished portrait of Optimus Prime with Prowl and Ironhide in the background. A small caption below reads, "Until All Are One". Contents: Ultra Magnus, Teletran Two You say, "So. Spit it out. You never had a problem talking to me before." Ultra Magnus says, "Okay, my problem is that since you stepped down I have to worry about people thinking the succession is valid or not, and their attitudes and plans of action on that fact. Compounded by the fact that a wrong step anywhere for the next year could destroy the Autobots as we know it, and I'm having to watch things I normally take for granted!" Ultra Magnus says, "Caern doesn't think very highly of all this, and do you know what he told me? That he would officially go along with everything else and that I was his real commander from now on!" You say, "But.. what about Optimus..?" Ultra Magnus says, "That can't go on! First one person will say it, they'll spread it by silence, bad attitude or other factors and it will spread until everyone is apathetic or ready to 'get rid' of Optimus." Firestone enters from the Main Lobby - First Floor to the west. Firestone says, "Magnus, if you need any assistance..." Firestone says, "I don't get upset very easily." Ultra Magnus looks like he's ready to say something hasty, catches himself and pauses for a long time. "No thank you, Firestone. Hot Rod was just discussing things with me." Firestone says, "Okay." Hot Rod opens his mouth, then shuts it, glancing over at Firstone. Firestone says, "Take care of yourselves, both of you." Firestone bows out. Firestone leaves to the Main Lobby - First Floor to the west. Hot Rod looks back up at Magnus and says levelly, "Why? Why doesn't anyone want to trust him? For Primus' sake, why *me* over him? I don't get it." Ultra Magnus says, "I don't dare talk to Optimus about this because he has never had to deal with divisiveness like this before. He would probably try to compensate for those few out there who can affect everyone else.... it'd just go over badly." Ultra Magnus says, "Why?" You say, "Yeah, why? How come no one trusts him?" Ultra Magnus says, "Hot Rod, the issue of the leadership isn't just the duty of the leader to the faction, it's the faction's acceptance of the leader. As I tried to explain to Spike and failed to do, any time the leadership is passed, we ratify that choice or not. This is compounded by the fact that no able-bodied leader has ever abdicated." You say, "So? Still hasn't happened." You say, "I was a mistake." Ultra Magnus says, "If you were a mistake I would have ordered you to remove the Matrix from your chest after we got out of Unicron, and if you were a mistake you would have done so." Ultra Magnus says, "You are the first Autobot Commander ever chosen by the Matrix. Who am I or you to say you are unfit to lead?" Ultra Magnus says, "You are also the only one not chosen by their predecessor. I didn't choose you as leader, where as that is what happened before." You say, "But, I.. hold it." Ultra Magnus says, "I could care less who you wanted to give the Matrix to, I think that decision was hasty." You say, "YOU have no idea what it was like. The Matrix doesn-- didn't talk to me anymore, hadn't for a long time. At first, yeah, it felt right, but not anymore." Ultra Magnus says, "Hot Rod, it never talked to me at all." Perceptor has connected. You say, "Well, I didn't give it to you, did I?" Perceptor smiles slightly, "Am I interrupting?" Ultra Magnus says, "Unfortunately yes, Perceptor." Perceptor nods, "My apologies." Perceptor turns towards the door. Hot Rod doesn't respond, holding his gaze even on Magnus's face. Perceptor leaves to the Main Lobby - First Floor to the west. Ultra Magnus says, "As I had said, Hot Rod, I don't care who you gave it to. That is not the point. If you gave it to Primus himself I would have had the same doubts." You say, "So.. basically you're saying that no matter who I picked to replace me, it wouldn't've been good enough? Now if that's not irrationality.." Ultra Magnus says, "Firstly, it sets a bad precedent. It forces everyone to remember how often you do this. Also, it removes credibility from you. If you do succede Optimus again, there will be people wondering. And worse, the comparisons will start anew at that time. We have never had an inkling of doubt about who the leader should be. Now we have one and we will probably have them for the next three vorns." You say, "Oh, get off it. If you try to tell me no one ever had any doubts about me I'll KNOW you've got some bad energon." Ultra Magnus says, "Not these kinds of doubts, Hot Rod." Ultra Magnus says, "I never heard anybody asking if I thought you could do the job, if you were up to it, if you could continue on." You say, "Oh, *these* kinds? So what is it about Optimus that makes people doubt him more than me? And you obviously weren't listening, then." Ultra Magnus says, "Nevermind. I can't change that, I just have to concentrate on the situation at hand now." Ultra Magnus puts his chin in his palm, looking haggard and tired. Hot Rod sighs. You say, "I'm sorry." Hot Rod turns and walks out. You move west to the Main Lobby - First Floor... Main Lobby - First Floor Contents: Firestone, Whiz, Turbo-Hound Whiz says, "Ahhh, how'd it go? Any broken bones, lacerations?" You say, "Broken bones? Who, me?" Firestone says, "No, Magnus." Hot Rod glances at the floor and shakes his head. "Nah." Whiz says, "He going to be okay? I've been so busy sharing the joy that I must have missed him." Firestar enters from the Repair Bay to the south. You say, "Oh, just.. stop it. I don't need YOU on my back too." Whiz says, "Who's on your back?" You say, "Everyone." You say, "Except Daniel." Whiz says, "Geez, I was just asking if he'd be okay. Don't start in on me again." Firestar says, "Oh your back about what?" Firestone says, "And me, Rod." Firestone says, "Thbbt." Firestone looks proud of herself, she had a good idea today. Two of them, actually. You say, "Take a wild guess, Firestar." Firestar says, "Oh, that..sorry, I'm more worried about my abdomen healing up fully, your choice I suppose, guess you know who the better leader is." Firestar shrugs. Whiz hmphs. "You're an awfully high-maintenance friend, you know that Rod?" Firestone says, "I was so worried about you, sis..." You say, "Not my fault." Whiz says, "Well it's not *my* fault." You say, "Nope." You say, "Blame it on Megatron, he's a good one." Whiz adds in a voice just calculate to be heard by Hot Rod, "Shorty." Hot Rod succeeds in grasping Whiz, throwing her off-balance. Whiz eeeks! Firestar mutters to Whiz. Whiz says, "No fair! I wasn't ready!" Hot Rod throws his arm out and grabs Whiz by the shoulder, yanking her back against the wall. "WHO'S SHORT?" Firestone says, "You are, Rod." Firestone just looked at you. Firestar erks as Whiz is yanked away, and grabs at Hot Rod. Firestone says, "Why?" Firestar succeeds in grasping Hot Rod, throwing him off-balance. Firestar grabs Hot Rod and yanks him around, "That is enough!" Whiz rubs her shoulder, a puzzled look on her face. "That kinda hurt, Rod, chill out." Nightshift enters from the Entrance to Autobot City to the west. Nightshift walks in. "Any word on Optimus, y'all?" Hot Rod oofs as Firestar jerks him back. "What?" Firestar says, "It was *your* decision to give Optimus the Matrix, and *you* will have to deal with it. Now, I don't approve of the chiding, and it is going to stop, but I just believe my comrades are hoping to make you see yourself for what you were, not what you are now." Whiz looks at Nightshift, still rubbing her shoulder throughtfully at remembered pain. "Uhm, he's going to be just fine." Firestar looks at Whiz and Firestone, "No, I repeat, no chiding, or I will deal with you to Elita myself, am I clear, sisters?" Hot Rod jerks away roughly. "So what's the difference? I'm the same person, Firestar. Leave them alone." Whiz says, "Who's chiding? I'm teasing him." Nightshift says, "s'a load off my mind." Firestar says, "Same thing, Whiz, cut it, now." Whiz says, "What, I'm supposed to treat him differently now that he's Hot Rod?" Firestone says, "I wasn't chiding him. Or teasing him." Firestar says, "Thats what you are doing." Whiz points. "I've *always* teased him!" You say, "I'm sorry, Whiz. I didn't think I hit that hard." Firestar says, "About what though Whiz, thats whats changed." Whiz turns to Hot Rod. "Haven't I?" You say, "Firestar, leave her alone." Whiz tbbts at Firestar. "Yeah." Firestar looks at Hot Rod for a moment and then gives a mutter to herself, coming back with a quick, "Make me." Hot Rod mutters to Whiz, "... hate... ask.." You whisper "I hate to ask.." to Whiz. Nightshift says, "Yo, 'Star, back up, aw'ight?" Hot Rod mutters to Whiz, "... You..." You whisper "You rank her. You tell her to quit." to Whiz. Firestone says, "He's just shorter. But cuter." Firestar says, "Stuff it, Nightshift." Whiz suddenly doubles over laughing. Hot Rod looks mildly hurt. "Well.." Whiz says, "Firestar..." Whiz snickers, "Hot Rod wants me to tell you to quit it, since... (giggle) I outrank you now." Firestar says, "Look, don't start on me, where the hell were you when Galvatron was sticking a plasma torch in my gut, where were any of you, Rank, forget the damn rank, it doesn't really matter." Nightshift says, "Yo, wha's got your hoses in a twist?!" Whistler walks in. Firestone says, "Uhm. I was following Optimus cause you were out scouting." Firestar tears off her rank and drops it. "Take the damn thing and stuff it." Firestone says, "Cause I sink over water." Whiz says, "Geez, Firestar, save it for the battlefield, will ya? You're among friends now." You say, "Firestar.." Firestone says, "Aw, sis..." Firestone takes the rank, and tucks it. You say, "Come on, you're trying to protect me here. I'm telling you to chill out, I'm fine. I don't see what the problem is." Firestar doesn't listen to a word, just holds her abdomen for a moment as she turns, hiding a grimace. Firestone says, "Argh." Firestone says, "Sis... That way." Firestone tries to herd her sister into the medbay. Whistler wanders near Whiz. You say, "I was THERE, Firestar--" Whistler mutters to Whiz, "... going on,..." Firestar says, "Yah, after Galvapunk did the damage, I hope you liked the radio show." Whiz mutters to Whistler, "... think the... officially..." Whistler's optics widen, "Wow, never seen THAT before!" Whiz says, "What is *with* everybody these days?" You say, "What? I got there as fast as I could!" Whistler manages through severe restraint not to spurt every thought on his mind at once. You say, "YOU volunteered to go in first!" Firestar says, "You try being used to speed up your leaders arrival, Whiz, and personally, I know of at least one leader that would of been there a helluva lot faster." Whiz says, "Everybody, time out, time out!" Firestone says, "Sis. Medbay. Now." Firestar turns and glares through, or rather, a bit over Hot Rod. Firestone swats her sister's aft. Firestar growls threateningly at Firestone, "Back....off." Hot Rod gives Firestar a shocked, hurt look.. "But I.. Firestar, *I* was piloting the craft! We got there as fast as we could!" Whiz says, "Stop it! you're standing here arguing like a bunch of Decepticons over who's to blame for what. This is ridiculous! You're both alive, you're going to stay that way, and you should be thankful for each other instead of going at each other's throats!" Firestone says, "Oh, great." Firestar says, "Yah right..." Firestone says, "She's in that psychotic warrior thing again." You say, "What? Now you're calling me a liar?" Firestone says, "Rod... Leave the room." Whistler just about bursts, "What happened?!?" Firestone says, "Sis isn't." Whiz says, "Both of you, SHUT UP!" You say, "I will NOT leave the room!" Firestar says, "Before or after 'organazation.'" Firestone says, "Well, I can't carry her out cause she's injured, Rod." Firestar glances over at Whiz, never hearing her enter outburst mode before. Whiz says, "It's *over*! Nothing's going to change *now*!" Firestone says, "But I can carry you out. So, shoo, kay?" You say, "What are you talking about? We grabbed as many people as we could and took off!" Nightshift shakes his head. Firestar says flatly, "Forget it." Whiz says, "The only thing either of you is accomplishing right now is hurting each other." Grimlock enters from the Entrance to Autobot City to the west. Grimlock clanks in and nods. "Hi guys...." Firestone says, "Rod, you can't win." Firestone says, "Got it?" Firestar walks through the sliding doors to the Mausoleum. Firestone says, "Whew." Grimlock notices a shorter Rod and snickers a bit. "Me forget how short you were..." Firestone says, "I'll go hang with her." Firestone walks through the sliding doors to the Mausoleum. Whiz arrrrghs in a low tone. Hot Rod clenches and unclenches his fists, trying to figure out what do do with his hands other than put a fist through something. Whiz puts a hand on Hot Rod's arm. Grimlock sniggers one last time and looks around. "Anyone know where Sludge and Swoop go?" Whistler says, "Hey, I don't know what happened or who did what, but I know we're all Autobots here and we're SUPPOSED to be looking out for each other. Back on Neddron, we had a word for people who who didn't work together with the rest of the Autobots...DEAD, cause that's what would happen when they went off on there own so lets cut the exhaust and listen to Whiz, OK???" You say, "No, Grimlock." Nightshift says, "Yo, chie... uh, Hot Rod... don't sweat Firestar, homes, I ain't got no love for her myself." Whiz mutters to Hot Rod, "Don't pay... attention to... lately." Whiz whispers "Don't pay any attention to her, she's been off-balance lately." Hot Rod grunts. "But she's my friend.." Whiz turns to Grimlock. "Haven't seen them, big guy." Grimlock notices the lack of humor in the room and nods silently. Nightshift says, "Maybe so, man, she ain't actin' like it right now. Let her cool off a bit." Whiz says, "She's... er, uhm, she shares some of the same feelings as I do about, er... the recently-dead guy." Firestar enters through the sliding doors of the Mausoleum. Firestone enters through the sliding doors of the Mausoleum. Whistler tries Hot Rod... Grimlock growls, "Living ghost more like it, Whiz... er... hi gals..." Firestone says, "Sis..." Firestone says, "As long as I live, you won't." Whiz gives Firestar a warning look. Firestone says, "You got that?" Whistler mutters to Hot Rod, "What... who... way?" Whistler whispers "What has been happening...and who are you, by the way?" Firestar glares through Whiz, but keeps quiet. Hot Rod sighs unhappily, plainly frustrated. He practically screams at Whistler, "Hot Rod, all RIGHT? The guy who tried to do what he thought was right and got crucified for it!" Whiz urks. Grimlock dohs. Hot Rod jerks away and stumbles desperately for the door. Nightshift shakes his head, about to lose it... Firestar leaves to the Repair Bay to the south. Firestone leaves to the Repair Bay to the south. Whistler says, "Crucified? I don't know about that...I just wanted to introduce myself..." You move west to the Entrance to Autobot City... Entrance to Autobot City You move north to the Landing Pad... Landing Pad Contents: The Outback Contents: Autobot Hovercraft (Defender) , Strange looking structure , Uluru (Ayer's Rock) You transmit a message to Whiz: I'm not selfish, am I? Transmission from Whiz: Stop asking so much of me! Transmission from Whiz: Just kidding, just kidding. You transmit a message to Whiz: Heh. You transmit a message to Whiz: Maybe I SHOULD just run off with Daniel, he's the only one who seems to not hate me anymore. Transmission from Whiz: Geez, you know how to make a girl feel apprciated. You transmit a message to Whiz: I'm sorry. Transmission from Whiz: You sure? Transmission from Whiz: 'Cause I'm not going to accept half an apology. You better mean it. You transmit a message to Whiz: I mean I'm really sorry. For everything. I wish I'd never asked for the transfer to Earth in the first place. Transmission from Whiz: *pause while Whiz traces that comment* That's going back a ways, isn't it? You transmit a message to Whiz: Yeah. Transmission from Whiz: I took a vote, we've decided to let you back into our clubhouse. You transmit a message to Whiz: We? Transmission from Whiz: And for your information, I didn't even have to look at the monitors to know where you went off to sulk. You transmit a message to Whiz: I don't care. I'm not hiding. I just had to get away. You transmit a message to Whiz: I seem to be doing a lot of that lately. Transmission from Whiz: How's the driving conditions? Sunny day for a race? You transmit a message to Whiz: Only if you want to run into kangaroos right and left. Transmission from Whiz: You can go right and left if you want, but I'll be heading straight for the finish line. *Ahead* of you. You transmit a message to Whiz: *rather forced* Yeah, in your dreams. Transmission from Whiz: Uh. Er. You radioed me first, you know, if you wanted me to leave you alone, I would have... You transmit a message to Whiz: I know. I don't know what I want. I want to feel better. But everytime I try, I get yelled at. Transmission from Whiz: You know that I'm really just yanking your chain, don't you? You transmit a message to Whiz: I know YOU are. It's when Magnus starts talking like I've brought about the downfall of the faction, and Firestar.. starts.. accusing me... You transmit a message to Whiz: I feel like almost all the people I ever thought I could trust to be there for me just turned their backs.. Transmission from Whiz: People need a chance to adjust, everything around here is crazy. And it's going to be for a while, for the simple fact that there's been a big upheaval. You transmit a message to Whiz: *sourly* Well, they managed to adjust last time without blaming me. Transmission from Whiz: Of course, you made a decision that a lot of us don't agree with, you know, and after saying that you wouldn't. And I did a lot of sticking up for you, and it seems like I *keep* doing a lot of sticking up for you, and now I'm apologizing for you too... you need to start thinking about other people a little bit, or things are just going to get worse for you. You push away people who are trying to be your friends. Transmission from Whiz: Even literally, in my case. You transmit a message to Whiz: I don't *mean* to.. You transmit a message to Whiz: I just want my life back, that's all.. Transmission from Whiz: Which one? You transmit a message to Whiz: MINE. Transmission from Whiz: Better decide what you want it to be like, then. You're on your third one, better make this one comfortable, cause it's going to be yours for a while. You transmit a message to Whiz: Don't I have a right to my own LIFE? How's it fair to force me into something I hate? Transmission from Whiz: Your problem now isn't people telling you what to do, it's not knowing. You transmit a message to Whiz: Not knowing what? Transmission from Whiz: Not knowing what you want. You transmit a message to Whiz: I know what I want. I want to be me again. I want to be normal like everyone else. I want a chance to prove myself *without* some Primus-be-damned MATRIX helping me! Transmission from Whiz: You know, like it or not, that you will never be ordinary again. You transmit a message to Whiz: Says who? Only a bunch of people who won't LET me. Transmission from Whiz: You knew that when you made the decision to try it. Oh, come off it, you aren't the same Hot Rod now. I've heard stories. This never would have fazed you before. You would have smiled at us all and then done whatever you wanted anyway. You can't do that now. You transmit a message to Whiz: I *can*. I will. If people will just get off my back and let me instead of throwing the past in my face. Transmission from Whiz: You can't just cut and paste history, Rod. You are who you are. You transmit a message to Whiz: I know that. So why can't I BE me? Transmission from Whiz: Being *you* means being the *whole* you. History, ex-Chosen One, goofy flames, and all. You transmit a message to Whiz: I can handle that. But only if people quit blaming me for every problem, real or imaginary, that comes down the pike. I got rid of Unicron. I've done my penance. Transmission from Whiz: Yeah, but what have you done for me lately? You transmit a message to Whiz: Absolutely nothing. That's why I had to get out. Transmission from Whiz: You still need to get control of yourself. Whistler didn't mean any harm, you know that. The poor kid needed me to tell him who Optimus *is*. You transmit a message to Whiz: So my temper's a little worse than I'm used to. I'll get it. Transmission from Whiz: You planning to come home any time soon? You transmit a message to Whiz: I guess. Yeah. I don't know. Depends on the reception I'll get. Transmission from Whiz: Well, if you expect to be coddled, I don't think it's going to happen. Though I find that a spectacular crashing entrance goes a long way. You transmit a message to Whiz: Heh, yeah, you would. I don't want to be coddled. I just want to be treated like anyone else. Transmission from Whiz: Then that means people aren't always going to be as sweet and nice as me. You transmit a message to Whiz: I know that. But they don't have to all be against me either. You transmit a message to Whiz: If this is what they really thought of me the whole time, I think I prefer not having the rank. Aircraft soars down into view from the skies above. Aircraft has arrived. Hot Rod is sitting with his back against a rock outcropping, bouncing a small rubber ball repeatedly against the side of the hovercraft, numbly, rather obviously lost in thought. Hot Rod glances up dully at the new arrival. Tempest climbs out of the Aircraft . Nabiki climbs out of the Aircraft . Tempest The woman before you is about seven feet tall, with coppery skin and eyes so dark that they seem almost black, though they shine with an inner fire. Light reflecting from the shining surface of her dark hair takes on a deep bluish hue, as if the other colors have been absorbed by its blackness. Her body is lean and muscular, and her movements fluid, graceful, and deliberate. Overall, she seems determined, if not downright threatening, and is certainly not to be underestimated. Her hair cascades freely down her back except for two small braids, entwined with red ribbon and tied with feathers and a piece of shell. Tempest wears a uniform of deep black, cut in crisp lines. The front of her jacket closes with an overlapping triangle that cuts across to her left shoulder, then angles into the midline at her waist. Small silver buttons along the angled side hold the jacket closed, and it is cinched by a wide, black leather belt with a silver buckle. Well-cut black pants with a silver stripe down their sides are tucked into soft, supple black leather boots. Black gloves of the same soft leather go up to her elbows. A silver sash crosses her chest, with two red bars pinned to it, above a patch with a stylized flame and another patch with a stylized skull. The straight collar that sticks up from her jacket is a matching silver color. A black cape hangs from her shoulders to the backs of her knees, and is lined with silver on the inside. Chikome-Ollin climbs out of the Aircraft . Tempest looks over the Autobot and a smile quirks at the corners of her mouth. "We offer greetings." You say, "Oh. You." Hot Rod shrugs. "Hi." Tempest says, "You have us at a disadvantage. You recognize us, but..." Chikome-Ollin folds his arms behind his back, looking the area over. Hot Rod seems perfectly comfortable with that idea. "Yyyyyep." Tempest mutters to Nabiki, "You're... There... something..." Nabiki frowns a bit. Tempest's jaw tightens. Nabiki nods. Hot Rod tosses the ball again. *clang* *thump* *thwock* Tempest says, "Are you damaged? We see that you are here without companions." Nabiki moves off tot he side as Tempest and Chikome keep talking. Nabiki pulls out a medical scanner and runs a check on Hot Rod. Tempest says, "We would be happy to ... assist you." You say, "Nope." Hot Rod glances up, a trace of anger flickering across his optics. "Keep that thing away from me." Transmission from Whiz: Bored yet? Nabiki hides the scanner quickly. "Er....hai." Tempest says, "We did not realize that we would give offense. However, we may have some information of import to pass on to you." You transmit a message to Whiz: Actually, a bunch of Militants just walked in.. guess they figure me for an easy mark. What a joke. Hot Rod grunts. "Izzat so?" Transmission from Whiz: You idiot, *I* could take you out. Don't start anything. You transmit a message to Whiz: You could NOT, and I'm not going to. Tempest's eyes narrow and flicker to Ollin. Chikome-Ollin says, "This is the first time I've ever seen one of you mach...er Autobots sitting around keeping yourself entertained," he motions to the ball, "Is this a normal habit for you?"" You say, "Well, what is it? I haven't got all day." He smirks slightly, "Can't you see I'm busy?" Chikome-Ollin says, "However else odd he is, he still has the typical machine arrogance." Hot Rod tosses the ball at the hovercraft again, glancing evenly at Chikome. Tempest says, "As you.. probably know, the Decepticons attacked some of your number recently. They have been inclined to use the Korean spaceport for escape. We have reasons for disliking this, as you may also know." You say, "Mmm-hm." Nabiki frowns. Nabiki mutters to Tempest, "This idiot... doesn't... anything...." Transmission from Whiz: Do you need us to come out there? Hot Rod arches an optic at the word idiot but doesn't deign to respond. You transmit a message to Whiz: Will you knock it off? I'm fine, I can take care of myself. Tempest mutters to Chikome-Ollin, "... be summoning..." Chikome-Ollin hmms, watching Hot Rod for a minute. He then puts on a friendly smile and holds his hands out. "You seem to enjoy playing with that ball. How about a game of catch?" Tempest mutters to Nabiki, "... calling... is your opinion of..." Tempest mutters to Nabiki, "... be..." Nabiki nods. Hot Rod puts on a dopey grin. "Gee, and can we go fishin' afterwards?" he shakes his head. "What reason do you have to be nice to me?" Nabiki mutters to Tempest, "Easily.... me... moments and... throught... security... and..." Tempest says, "To be blunt, it doesn't seem that anyone else is. Plus we are tired of being abused by the Decepticons." Tempest says, "An alliance could benefit us both. We have access to certain plans of the Decepticons." Hot Rod catches the ball and holds it. "You too, huh? Gee, forgive me while I don't feel sorry-- *yeah*, because you allied with em!" Tempest says, "We have obviously seen our error." You say, "Oh yeah. So why should I trust you? Only a little while until you see your error there, too." Nabiki is keeping quiet unless spoken too, letting Tempest and Chikome-Ollin do the talking. Chikome-Ollin mutters to himself, "... have..." Chikome-Ollin mutters to Tempest, "I... have... and... than being... has..." Tempest says, "Reason is obviously lost on you. Either you are a particularly simple specimen of your breed, which could explain why your fellows leave you out here to play your simple games, or you are symptomatic of your race, which will never reach the capacities of humankind." Tempest says, "In either case, it hardly matters." Tempest sizes up the hovercraft thoughtfully. Hot Rod smiles dryly, his voice taking on an odd tone. "My dear miss Warlord, if you think that mocking me is going to win me to your side, you're sorely mistaken. Now either say something useful or go away and leave me alone." Tempest glowers. Hot Rod tosses the ball. Tempest says, "We hardly need the assistance of a wretch such as yourself. However, we may be able to seal a better bargain with the Lord of the Decepticons if we can give him a hostage in exchange." You transmit a message to Whiz: Did you know I'm symptomatic of a race that'll never reach the capacities of humankind? You say, "Yeah, until he went back on his word and cheated on you." Chikome-Ollin chuckles slightly. "Would he even want this one? An Autobot who spends his time alone playing with a ball seems like hardly a threat." Hot Rod smirks to himself. Tempest says, "We can always sell him to the Quintessons like the last one." Tempest shrugs. "At any rate, I believe I am underdressed." You say, "The last one?" A purple shimmer surrounds Warlord Mankiller briefly as she calls her armor from subspace. Nabiki pipes up. "Little raptor girlbot? Pity, I wanted her for a pet. Nabiki grins nastily. A faint purple corona crackles into existence around Nabiki, as a suit of black and red battlearmor shimmers into existence around her... Nabiki says, "Fetched a good price, tho'." Tempest says thorugh her helmet, "She never has forgive poor Ollin for it, has she? Seems to have affected her mental health permanently..." Tempest says, "What was the beast's name? Sky?" Chikome-Ollin shakes his head. "She seems to want me as dinner, now." He shrugs, "All I did was change who had her ownership." Nabiki says, "Syke." Hot Rod rolls his optics. "What, we can't be civilized now? You know what? I couldn't care less about her. Or even less about you." A faint glow illuminates Chikome for an instant before his armor suddenly appears around him. Nabiki sniffs. "She can't even spell right." Tempest takes her axe from the loop at her waist. "This one looks even less threatening than the other." Tempest stops suddenly. Tempest says, "Wait a minute... I recognize you now..." Tempest does a quick comparison in her onboard scanners. Hot Rod arches an optic. "Do you now?" Chikome-Ollin glances curiously over at Tempest. The black armor turns to look at Tempest curiously as well. Tempest says, "Evidently this is one game we cannot afford to play. There will be retribution for this one." Hot Rod silently calls his rifle from subspace and holds it casually across his body with the muzzle pointed at Tempest when she looks up from the board. "Careful you don't bite off more than you can chew." The black armor opens its right gauntlet wide and a small hatch slides back on the wrist as a rod attached to a thick power cable slides out into the right had, which grips it firmly. With a snap-hiss, a blade of crackling yellowish energy extends from the rod as it comes up into guard position... Nabiki says, "Same to you, machine." Tempest says, "You hardly dealt with us in a position of fairness, Autobot Leader." Hot Rod glances mildly at Nabiki. "I'm not the one trying to start something here." Tempest says, "I do not pretend to understand what you are doing here, or why you have... so disguised yourself... but we began this conversation in earnest." You say, "I haven't? For shame. Oh yeah, I'll just bet you did." The black armor snaps the blade off. The black armor reaches up and pull its helmet free with a hiss, revealing a pretty Japanese girl who shakes her hair out and grins at you. Nabiki says, "You'll regret it, baka. If you'd treated us nicely, you might have saved some of your friends." You say, "If I recall correctly, it was you guys who pulled out the battle armor." Tempest says, "Indeed. I am, in my own way, a leader of my people. And we are trying to survive. I deserve to be treated with the respect that you would expect from your own followers." Hot Rod laughs hollowly. "My apologies, then." Chikome-Ollin shrugs his armored shoulders to Tempest. "Perhaps the Autobots aren't who we should share this information with. The intended victims may receive our news more openly." Tempest says, "No longer will we attempt to ally with these beasts. They know nothing of respect or honor." Tempest says, "Militants, return to base. They can work out their defense without us. We will care for ourselves." A faint purple glow outlines the armor for an instant, before it disappears from around Chikome. You say, "You talk to me without your half-truths and your exos, then maybe you'll be in a position to talk about honor." Hot Rod's gaze narrows. "I don't take well to threats." Tempest says, "I don't take well to that tone from mechanical slaves." You say, "Then we understand each other. Good day." Chikome-Ollin mutters to Tempest. The black armor shimmers with a purplish corona, fading out of existence to leave a pretty Japanese woman standing in front of you... Tempest mutters to Chikome-Ollin, "... a matter..." Chikome-Ollin shrugs. "It could be. It would explain why he's out in the middle of nowhere." Tempest says, "I have had enough of these beasts who cannot even stay dead like civilized beings." Tempest says, "No wonder we never know their chain of command." Hot Rod flinches faintly. Chikome-Ollin says, "Shall we leave the unemployed Autobot alone and seek out the returned leader?" Tempest notes the situation with amusement. "Perhaps we will find more success. Tempest says, "A shoddy way to treat deposed rulers, though. At least we would put them out of their misery instead of leveing them abandoned like dogs."" You say, "Yeah, you do that. With any luck the next Autobot you try to con won't be so nice." Tempest says, "No wonder he was anxious for us to attack. We'd probably do him a service. Let us depart." Nabiki smiles and walks back towards the Intruder. Chikome-Ollin says, "Or perhaps this is the way the machines operate? As a leader returns from the dead, the deposed leader goes into exile till he passes away, only to return a few years later and take over?" Hot Rod frowns very slightly, studying the side of the hovercraft. Tempest says, "A strange custom...." Nabiki says, "Pathetic custom." Nabiki says, "At least they could melt him down into something useful." You say, "Figures it'd be you people who'd come up with the idea then, doesn't it?" Tempest says, "especially when its mind is so obviously flawed. Perhaps that is why it was deposed." Nabiki nods in agreement. Tempest says, "Perhaps death has some staiblizing effect.... we must learn how this is done, or we can never defeat them." You say, "If you're trying to get me angry, it won't work." Nabiki smiles. "Not trying to get you angry, just speaking the truth." Chikome-Ollin smiles at Nabiki. "Looks like you have something else to research with your next subject." You say, "Your version of it, maybe." Nabiki raises an eyebrow. "Oh? You dont' agree with it? But you are here, sitting along, useless to anybody, aren't you?" Hot Rod shrugs and lurches to his feet. "And who's to say I didn't want to be here?" Tempest says, "It is truly a strange custom. First the Decepticons, and now you. Pity you were not more receptive earlier, or we could be discussing it like civilized humans. I am fascinated. We are not capable of such a feat." Nabiki grins. "So you like to be useless?" You say, "That's your opinion." Chikome-Ollin hmms. "Or perhaps he's here to wallow in self-pity and bitterness over losing his job to a dead machine?" You say, "Now if you nice people will excuse me, I have a job to do.." Chikome-Ollin shrugs. "Machines, no sense trying to understand them." Nabiki says, "What, sit here and and play with your little ball?" Tempest says, "A job! Evidently he is not useless.." Hot Rod pops open the hatch and climbs inside the hovercraft. "Yep!"